


Hark and Hear the Minstrals Sing

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Knighthood, Mikaelson Family History, Social Strata, Spring Cleaning, Storytelling, in the historical sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Just another day in New Orleans draws to a close.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Elijah Mikaelson
Kudos: 2





	Hark and Hear the Minstrals Sing

"So, I found a new room today."

"Oh? I hope dust wasn't too much of an issue."

"No, I, uh, opened the window before I touched anything. Stuck a bit. Water damage, maybe?"

"I'll see that it gets fixed."

"Cool. You do know you have a lot of weapons? Like a _lot_."

"Indeed, our collection of antiques has grown rather excessive over the years. We've never been collectors exactly, but items do tend to accumulate, given time."

"Come on, admit it. You have _got_ to have been knights at least once."

"I'm afraid not. The position had political role that raise viability to a level that would have been ... unwise."

"Seriously? You're serious."

"I'm afraid so. Although, in later centuries, I think you'd be interested to learn about our stint as pack of wandering troubadours. Rebekah might even have saved some of the set, somewhere. Most certainly in Europe, I'm afraid."

"Bor-ing."

"I could introduce you to horseriding?"

"Nah, they don't like me. Well, they don't like my wolf."

"I see. Well, that is a pity. If you find yourself interested in a demonstration of the more martial aspect of years gone by, Rebakah is an accomplished swordswoman."

"Quite. Eli, why were you talking about me?"

"Merely singing your praises, sister mine."

"As you should. What about?"


End file.
